piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Joel McQueen
This page can only be edited by Windows 95, Ruby Easy Oaks, Totaldrama, MarkusKrankzler63, Cars 95, and Windows 3.1 to prevent vandalism. Joel Montgomery McQueen is a Piston Cup Australia racer from 1991 to 2007. He is a 1994 Lux Motors Piston Cup V8 shaped like Aiken Axler, and he was sponsored by Corrosion Seal. Joel was formerly unrelated to Lightning McQueen, but since he met him in 2007, he then became the Australian brother of Lightning. He got replaced by Neil Highway after he retired in 2007. He is one of the luckiest racers due to having no severe crashes and is Australia's luckiest. He is the only Piston Cup Australia racer to win the Piston Cup Australia Triple Crown having got it in 1997 by winning the Phil And Dave's 500, Sydney 500 and Axxelo Boost 400 (NOT the Stoneyard 400 since it's different than the USA and less important to win). Racing Career 1991 (Rookie Year for Joel) Joel McQueen was good having debuted straight away as a rookie at the age of SIXTEEN and became 2nd in the 1991 Phil and Dave's 500. 1992 At the championship, he almost became 2nd (was 3rd in final standings) but also rookie Brian Brooks drove pass him, which became enemies because of Brian Brooks and Matt Gould's cocky and self-centered traits. 1993 He had 7 victories in the 1993 season and on the championship race, he became 2nd and Brian Brooks was 3rd! The winner was Gordon Rocks. 1994-2002 He does a good job on 9 seasons, which on every season except for 1997 he is 2nd. He won the 1997 Piston Cup and also won the triple crown that year. 2003 He had 10 victories, and at the 2003 Charlotte 400 (championship race), Brian Brooks pushes him before he could go to the finish line, but he pushed him too so he wins the season with Brooks second! 2004-2005 He cannot keep it up, as a new generation was coming up. He was always 4th on championship races at the time. 2006 In the 2006 Phil and Dave's 500, he was involved in the crash, though he didn't get severe damage. After that, he announced his retirement in 2007. 2007 (Retirement Year for Joel) Fans are sad because his retirement is in 2007. But in the 2007 Axxelo Boost 400 at Charlotte Springs, he surprisingly won! Joel McQueen said, "I'm so happy because even if this is my last race, I won! Thank you my fans for supporting me!" Gallery Screenshot - 4_15_2018 , 2_07_13 PM.png|Joel McQueen in front of Thomas Sanders, Tyler Loudrev, & Judd Shiftright. Lightning1.jpg|Joel in front of Thomas Sanders. Screenshot - 4_15_2018 , 2_04_06 PM.png|Joel McQueen tries to beat Brian Brooks in the 2003 Charlotte 400. Screenshot - 4 15 2018 , 2 07 29 PM.png|Joel McQueen tries to avoid Matt Gould Racer 57.png|Him Racer 57 artwork.png|Joel McQueen artwork Category:2005 Piston Cup Racers Category:Racing Cars Category:Cars Category:Piston cup racers Category:Piston Cup Category:Male Racers Category:Retired Piston Cup Racers Category:Corrosion Seal Category:Racing Friends Category:Capitol Motors Category:Legends Category:Capitol Motors Verve XT Category:Featured Articles Category:Lux Motors Co.